


one for the road

by TempusFrangit0114



Series: The Aftermath [2]
Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, In later chapters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Road Trips, This is a small story about Grace and Daniels trip two years after canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, and they're happy and together, maybe in later chapters there's going to be some light angst, the first chapter is just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusFrangit0114/pseuds/TempusFrangit0114
Summary: Two years after the wedding that ended in tragedy, Daniel and Grace start a journey to different places in America hoping they'll get a new start.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Series: The Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	one for the road

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write something about the trip, so I thought it would be fun to write about different stops along their journey!  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll like this! 💖

It felt really good to sleep in a real, cozy bed at last in a real hotel, and not in a shitty side road hotel.

Grace stretched her arms, but Daniel wasn't next to her. But before she could even question where he was, she heard the shower. She smiled to herself, and reach for her phone.

It was 10 a.m. and the weather was going to be nice all day. So far, they went to just one casino last night, and then to a really fancy restaurant she only dreamed of. Las Vegas was filled with alcohol, but so far they didn't had a drop of it, so she felt proud for them both.

It was also filled with rich people (Maybe they were part of that definition now, but she didn't like to think about it) which make her feel uneasy, but with jokes about how unbearable rich people (not them, of course) were, Daniel calm her down. 

It's been a long time since she felt this happy, carefree, and relaxed. Everything was two years behind, and although they didn't forgot about it, it affected their normal life less and less. She stayed in bed, enjoying the soothing but invigorating feeling inside her for a little longer.

"Awake at last" Daniel appeared out of the bathroom, still dripping and with a towel around his hip.

It was a really nice sight to woke up to, she had to admit. She saw it multiple times by now, but it was always a pleasure to see him again like that. The veil of darkness that used to cover him was all gone now, it took a long time, but it wasn't impossible. He kept his humor, but now it didn't had a bitter undertond. And he was all hers now.

"You're staring. Fucking creep" He said to her, while looking around the room for clean clothes.

"Sorry, got distracted. Morning" She stood up, smiling.

"I use to have that effect on people. I can't blame you" He felt her coming closer, but just to see what she was about to do, he pretended to keep looking for clothes.

The morning sunshine filtered through the open windows, it felt almost like a dream. The only thing that remind her that this was the real world was the red scar on the side of his neck. Not that thought now. Her arms embrace him from behind, leaving a path of kisses from his shoulder up to his neck (She had to get into her toes, but it was worth it). Daniel closed is eyes, and a low hum left his throat. Disarmed by her kisses, he moved his head to one side, offering her more skin to kiss, she smiled agaisnt his skin, which was still wet from the shower.

"So...should I call room service?" He asked, leaving soft touches over her arm around him.

"I was thinking we could go out to get breakfast today" Each word was separated by a kiss, that now were wet and mixed with little bites. She was really enjoying herself.

"You're feeling adventurous. I like that"

The embrace broke just for him to turn around and hace her. She stared at her, for a few seconds, a smile bleaming in her face. That's how he wanted to see her always: joyful, warm, and healthy. Her big kind eyes were staring right at him, making him feel vulnerable. Well, it could be because for the fact that he was only wearing a towel.

He liked this type of moments too. Just them, honding into eachother. They took the time to gather every piece of eachother and repair what was once broken.

"That means I can get dress?" Grace chuckles, which sounded like music to his ears, while running a hand through his chest. Her touch was warm and soft.

"Maybe later"


End file.
